The Silver-Eyed Tale
by SmileyWrites
Summary: Father what have you done? Mostly Giovanni story at first. ON HAITUS


**The Silver-Eyed Tale**

**Hello Smiley here again! Does not worry I'm still working on Mistletoe just can't get this idea out of my head!**

**Pokémon and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me! I intend to make no profit out of this!**

_ It was cold. The red haired boy was surprised his tears weren't freezing. IT WAS THAT COLD! He shivered not just out of the cold but of grief. Please! Please don't die! He had wished for this moment his whole life but now it was slipping away as fast as he had achieved it…._

_In the darkness again…_

_Like always… _

_As if I didn't know you wanted this too. You said it yourself I am your light! Follow me your light! Don't go into the darkness! I'll stay with you next time! I was SO stupid to leave you alone in that condition! If you die it'll be my fault! You don't want that you don't want me to blame myself…._

_Please don't leave me!_

He's tired! Here is my opportunity!

"Golem earthquake"

The entire gym shook forcing Sabrina and Koga to hold on to something for their lives. The electric man fighting him was unsafe though. He struggled to see anything as the whole world seemed to be shaking.

The black haired leader on the other hand looked bored. As if he had done this so many times that he could just stand there without a care in the world without moving. The physic mistress couldn't stand it anymore!

"GIOVANNI STOP OR SO HELP ME I'LL…"

The shaking stopped and Giovanni looked at her with his dark questioning eyes. Sabrina saw something, something _wrong_ with him.

"Giovanni what's wrong?" The 8th gym leader sighed. "Nothing I need a walk…," he waved casually. "Oh yeah" He tossed keys to Lt. Surge, "Surge close the gym for me will you?"

Koga, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge exchanged a glance. They all silently agreed that they would leave him to his thoughts…for now.

The dark haired man walked through Viridian forest. He liked doing that when he had to think. Just walk around the beautiful scenery for a while it captured him. _The green everywhere the scents the sounds _it was all simply marvelous. This is probably why he found himself waking up in the middle of the night still in the forest.

_ Hmm…Must have fallen asleep without noticing. _Giovanni stood up with a nice stretch and looked around. _The green colors of the day get replaced with the indigos, violets, and other dark colors of the night._ Feeling no reason to leave he walked around. He didn't know for how long he had walked until he reached the edge of the emerald forest.

The wind buffed at him making him feel light. The cool breeze was enough to make someone want to fly. But he can't fly. He is "Giovanni of the land". The ground types were his specialty and that's where he would stay…on the ground.

_I've seen you here before._

Giovanni whipped around hearing a meow. The source was a Persian crouching in the shadows looking up at him with big brown eyes. "Hello," he said with a smile. The cat stared at him with such an intensity he almost thought it couldn't be a Pokémon.

_Hi! I have to find someone can you help?_

Giovanni thought. _She's twitchy, looking around. Could she be searching for something?_ "What are you looking for," he asked seeing the stunned look in the Persian's eyes.

_ You understand me? Do you have the Viridian forest powers?_

_Excited look with her eyes gleaming._ "I can't understand you I just have a good way of reading body language," he said casually.

_Oh...Too bad. That doesn't matter though! You can still help me!_

The Persian raced off into the trees and Giovanni decided to follow since he agreed in the first place to help anyways. After what seemed like hours of running they stopped.

They were in a clearing. Moonlight flooded it making everything look ghostly. _The emerald forest has a way of changing to sapphire now to silver. _He was stunned by the small sanctuary's beauty.

_ Hey you look like you've seen a ghost._

_Wondering look whiskers twitching._ "This place is beautiful," Giovanni said with a sigh.

_Captures everyone…Now where is she?_

_She looks nervous and she's looking everywhere again. _"Is what you're looking for around here?" He didn't see anything in the dark forest and his eye sight was pretty good. The bushes rustled. _A woman of medium stature walked out._ _She had long straight red hair. Her tone was light and her eyes scarlet._

"Persian," she sounded scared and her voice was small. She didn't seem to notice Giovanni.

_I found him!_

_Excited, running rings around me._ Giovanni felt dizzy staring at Persian run around him with such an ecstatic leap once in a while. The woman gasped, her face became a bright red when she saw him. He also sort of felt red in the face himself.

_They left didn't them? Uhh I should have been faster! Why were so far away from her?_

_She first showed an astonished look, the worried, and then she's growling at me._ "I'm sorry for what I did," he waved his arms frantically trying to calm Persian down.

"Don't be mad girl" the red haired maiden said suddenly," You did good and I'm fine."

_I don't believe you! Stand up!_

She stood shakily Giovanni ran to her side and held her before she could fall and hurt herself. "Looks like you're not so fine after all." He carefully set her down he sat down as well next to her.

_Let go of her!_

"No i-i-i-its f-f-f-f-f-fine…," she stuttered feeling the man she's had a crush on so long hold her so gently. "Huh I guess she wants me to let go of you but since you declined I won't," shifting so he didn't embrace her but so she could look at him.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-I'm Chrissie…b-b-b-but y-y-y-you c-c-c-c-can c-c-c-c-c-call m-m-m-m-me C-c-c-Chris…," Chrissie took a deep breath and found herself not wanting to look into the 8th gym leaders eyes.

"Great name names Giovanni."


End file.
